manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Border Patrol
:"You know what? I don't give a fuck what Starkweather wants. Maybe today I kill you, maybe not. Kill the camera." :- Cerberus operative Border Patrol is the 18th scene in ''Manhunt'' where Cash first arrives at Starkweather’s Estate. Mission The Journalist, along with a mobile news team and a news helicopter are outside the mansion, but Starkweather refuses to comment of her allegations about him. Cash is dropped off at the garage by the Cerberus, where they threaten to kill him when Piggsy is seen outside so they go to investigate (and meet their fates), leaving Cash locked inside. Cash soon gets out by hitting the switch near the door and kills many Cerberus as he makes his way to Starkweather's Estate where more heavily armed Cerberus are sent out after him and some stand on the large balconies with Sniper Rifles in an attempt to kill Cash from above. After killing the Cerberus, Cash enters the mansion via the basement door at the side of the estate. Characters *James Earl Cash *Cerberus *Journalist (cutscene) *Piggsy (cutscene) *Starkweather (mentioned) Weapons Green Class *Barbed Wire (1x) *Glass Shard (4x) Blue Class *Crowbar (1x) *Heavy Handgun Red Class *Shotgun + Light (8x) *Assault Rifle (8x) *Sniper Rifle (2x) *Chainsaw (cutscene) Yellow Class * Severed Head (1x, by performing a red barbed wire execution) *Glass Bottle (2x, also hidden in a garbage bag) *Can (1x) *Brick (cut) Gallery manhunt 2011-06-29 12-13-52-18.JPG manhunt 2011-06-29 12-13-57-70.JPG manhunt 2011-06-29 12-15-54-50.JPG manhunt 2011-06-29 12-20-56-89.JPG manhunt 2011-06-29 12-18-14-96.JPG manhunt 2011-06-29 12-19-50-29.JPG Rewards *Key Personnel - Completion. *Art panel 18 in Bonus Material - 3 star ranking. *Invisibility Cheat - 5 star ranking & 5 star ranking in Trained to Kill (5 star ranking can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Time 2 Die - 3 star ranking & 5 star ranking in Wrong Side of the Tracks, Trained to Kill, Key Personnel and Deliverance. Video Walkthrough Trivia * A Save point hit can be found in the middle of the garden maze. * Several Cerberus soldiers killed by Piggsy can be found at the beginning of the level. * Three corpses resembling beta Cash can be spotted hanging on the cross-like bushes near the garden maze. * Multiple beta Cash heads can be seen on spikes where the Cerberus with Sniper Rifles are positioned. * Strangely, Piggsy is seen with a yellow Chainsaw instead of the red one he uses in Deliverance. * One of the Cerberus will die instantly, before the cutscene just before the save point, the player will hear an assault rifle shootout, if you go to where the Cerberus with the assault rifles go you find them standing beside a dead Cerberus. * There is no fixed place for Painkillers in this scene, they may spawn by killing a Cerberus when Cash's health is low. * The scene does not have a fixed number of hunters, 3 Cerberus with Heavy Handguns spawns after a certain amount of time and the only way to stop them from spawning is by killing the two Cerberus with Sniper Rifles. During normal gameplay without cheats or mods the player should encounter 31 Cerberus in this scene. Beta Cash Crux.jpg Beta Cash Head.jpg Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt